De la traicion a la reconciliacion
by duran-nomo
Summary: En este fic trata sobre que todos los amigos de hinamori, la dan espalda y ellos despues intentaran recuperar su amistad con ella.
1. Chapter 1

Fic de Bleach

Capitulo1:

Después de la batalla contra Aizen, se recuperaron todas las personas que estaban heridas, eso paso al cabo de un tiempo.

Momo Hinamori iba al décimo escuadrón para comer con sus amigos Matsumoto y Hitsugaya, cuando llego toco la puerta.

Hinamori: ¿Se puede pasar capitán Hitsugaya?-pregunto con educación.

Hitsugaya: Adelante.-dijo desde atrás de la puerta.

Hinamori abrió la puerta y se encontró a Hitsugaya y a Matsumoto que estaban muy serios.

Hinamori: Toshiro, ¿vamos a comer los tres juntos?-pregunto con alegría y con una sonrisa.

Hitsugaya: No, vamos a ir a comer con una debilucha, fea, nada sexy, llorona y una perdedora.-el la insulto por que estaba harto de la presencia de ella.

Matsumoto: Mi taicho tiene razón, no voy a comer con una persona que solamente sabe llorar y no sabe pelear ya que siempre pierde en todos los combates.-siguió insultando a Hinamori.

Hinamori: ¿Por qué me decís, eso?-pregunto con los ojos aguados de contener las lagrimas por los insultos que la decían.

Hitsugaya: Eso no te importa, fuera de aquí.-termino la frase elevando su tono.

Matsumoto: Fuera de aquí, no quiero que nos hables hasta que sea necesario.

Hinamori se fue, cuando salio cerró la puerta y después se fue a su casa a llorar, ya que le dolió mucho lo que la dijeron los que consideraba amigos.

Por el camino oyó su nombre se paro y se acerco, cuando se acerco oyó a Renji, junto a Hisagi y Kira.

Renji: ¿No pensáis que Hinamori es muy débil y que siempre la estamos salvando?

Hisagui: Pienso igual, para lo único que sirve es llorar y por ello no merece ser teniente.

Kira: Si, tenéis razón, para lo único que sirve es para el kiddo, a parte de llorar claro.

Renji: Es una total inútil, de todas maneras, solamente hago que soy amigo suyo, solamente por pena.

Hisagui y Kira: igual que nosotros.

Hinamori oyó todo lo que dijeron y cuando terminaron de decir eso ya que cambiaron de tema, se fue directamente a casa, llorando, ya que creía que tenía amigos, pero en realidad no tenía ninguno.

Cuando llego a su casa cerró con kiddo para que nadie entrara y después se tiro en la cama para seguir llorando hasta que se quedo dormida.

Al día siguiente.

Se despertó con los ojos rojos, después se pego una ducha rápida, para después irse a hablar con el capitán comandante, antes que empezara la reunión de capitanes, cuando se termino de duchar fue al primer escuadrón para hablar con el capitán comandante.

Hinamori cuando llego toco a la puerta y pregunto:

Hinamori: ¿se puede pasar capitán comandante?

Yamamoto: Pasa.-dijo desde dentro.

Hinamori entro con algo de timidez ya que estaba con el shinigami más fuerte de la sociedad de almas.

Hinamori: Capitán comandante, ¿puedo hablar con usted?

Yamamoto: Dime, Hinamori-fukaicho.-dijo con cortesía.

Hinamori: Comandante, ¿puedo dejar de ser teniente y transferirme a otro escuadrón?

Yamamoto: si, Hinamori, deja la insignia en la oficina del 5 escuadrón, ¿Qué escuadrón quiere ser transferida?

Hinamori: quiero ser trasferida por un tiempo al segundo escuadrón., capitán comandante.

Yamamoto: después de la reunión de capitanes se lo diré, no hace falta que vallas a la reunión de tenientes.

Hinamori: Muchas Gracias, capitán comandante.-dijo algo feliz y yéndose a su casa.

Yamamoto: de nada, Hinamori.-dijo antes de que ella se fuera.

Yamamoto: que paso para que renunciara a teniente, además de que se quiera transferir al segundo escuadrón, además que tiene los ojos rojos.-pensó.

Al cabo de un rato en la reunión de tenientes.

Nanao: Que raro que no este, Hinamori-fukaicho.-dijo para los demás.

Renji: Si, es raro nunca se retrasa.

Matsumoto: A lo mejor, tiene resaca.-dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio.

Nanao: eso lo hará usted, Matsumoto-fukaicho, pero no Hinamori-fukaicho.

El teniente del primer escuadrón se mordía la lengua por que no podía decirlo, hasta que lo dijera su capitán, ya que a el se lo explico.

Nemu: empecemos sin ella ya se pondrá al tanto.

Nanao: Estoy de acuerdo, Nemu, empecemos.

Empezaron la reunión sin Hinamori, Renji, Hisagi, Kira y Matsumoto hicieron como si nada pasaran con Hinamori solamente por apariencia ante los demás.

En la reunión de capitanes.

Dieron todos los capitanes sus reportes semanales.

Yamamoto: Os podéis marchar, ¿Soifong-taicho, puedo hablar contigo?

Soifong: Claro, capitán-comandante.-dijo con cortesía.

Después los dos fueron al despacho del comandante y hablaron allí.

Soifong: ¿De que me quería hablar, comandante?

Yamamoto: Hinamori-fukaicho, ha dejado de ser teniente y me ha pedido que si se puede unirse a tu escuadrón, ¿Qué dices Soifong-taicho?

Soifong: Es repentino, comandante, no me importa ha demostrado ser una teniente muy capaz, por mi no tengo ningún problema, aunque en mi escuadrón no esta acostumbrada a pelear a cuerpo a cuerpo.

Yamamoto: OK, Soifong-taicho, ¿le quiere decir a ella vuestra decisión?

Soifong: Claro, capitán comandante, pero lo que me intriga es el por que se quiere cambiar de escuadrón, ¿sabe usted algo?

Yamamoto: No se nada, Soifong-taicho.

Soifong: De acuerdo, hablare con ella, comandante.-dijo antes de desaparecer con el shumpo y dirigirse a casa de Hinamori.

Cuando llego observo que había puesto kiddos defensivos y los quito todos y llamo a la puerta.

Hinamori: ¿Quién es?-pregunto al cabo de un minuto cuando llego a la puerta.

Soifong: Soy Soifong-taicho.-respondió.

Hinamori abrió la puerta y Soifong vio que tenia dos toallas puestas una en la cabeza y la otra tapando su cuerpo y la guío hasta el salón para que ella estuviera más cómoda.

Hinamori: Soifong-taicho, me permite un momento que me ponga algo decente.

Soifong: claro, Hinamori-fukaicho.

Hinamori se fue a vestirse a su cuarto para estar presentable ante Soifong cuando termino, volvió a la sala.

Hinamori: ¿De que me quería usted hablarme, Soifong-taicho?-pregunto con educación.

Soifong: A usted la acepto en mi escuadrón, ¿me podrías decir por que te quieres cambiar de escuadrón?

Hinamori se entristeció y dijo: Soifong-taicho, me quiero cambiar, por que ayer fui al escuadrón 10, para ir a comer con Hitsugaya-taicho y Matsumoto-fukaicho.-cuando termino de decir esta frase respiro profundamente para contener tanto su tristeza y su rabia.

Hinamori: Cuando me respondieron que no iban a salir a comer con una persona, débil, perdedora, fea nada sexy y llorona, después pregunte por que me decís eso y me respondieron que me fuera.

Soifong cerró sus puños con fuerza, por que una persona como Hinamori no se merecía esos insultos, mientras que Hinamori contaba su historia.

Hinamori: Entonces me fui corriendo, cuando de repente oí mi nombre, me detuve y me quede quieta para ver si oía mi nombre otra vez, cuando oí la voz de Renji, Kira, Hisagi –fukaicho, diciendo que era débil y que no merecía ser teniente y que eran mis amigos por pena nada más.

Soifong respiro profundamente varias veces para calmarse y cuando se calmo dijo.

Soifong: Hinamori, quiero que sigas siendo teniente del quinto escuadrón, pero que todos los días, tu y yo entrenaremos, para que esos se callen por lo fuerte que eres, pero a cambio enseñaras kiddo en mi escuadrón.

Hinamori: De acuerdo, Soifong-taicho, ¿podemos empezar ahora mismo?-pregunto impaciente.

Soifong: Si, voy a comprobar tu estilo de cuerpo a cuerpo y me iré a hablar con el comandante.

Hinamori: De acuerdo, capitana Soifong.

Soifong y Hinamori salieron de la casa de Hinamori y fueron a un lugar donde estuvieran tranquilamente para luchar tranquilamente cuando llegaron se pusieron en posición de combate y se dedicaron a mirarse para estudiarse mutuamente, Hinamori para aprender de Soifong y Soifong para evaluar a Hinamori.

Hinamori fue la primera en atacar, con una patada voladora corriendo, Soifong la esquivo agachándose con mucha facilidad, después Hinamori empezó a lanzar puñetazos, para ver si conseguía pegar alguno, ya que Soifong los esquivaba muy fácil, Soifong bloqueo varios de sus puñetazos, después lanzo una patada hacia la cara de su adversaria, Hinamori no consiguió bloquearla y la dio de refilón , después ella se recupero poniendo una mano en el suelo y impulsándose para alejarse de ella, después realizo un shumpo para golpearla con la patada a las costillas, Soifong lo bloqueo y después pego un puñetazo en el abdomen de Hinamori dejándola sin respiración .

Hinamori intentaba respirar, mientras que Soifong la dejo respirar un poco y dijo.

Soifong: Ya te he evaluado, Hinamori, necesitas ponerte pesas en las manos, pies y torso, para conseguir velocidad, además que necesitas aumentar tu resistencia, puedes descansar por hoy, hablare con el comandante.-dijo antes de desaparecer con el shumpo.

Hinamori: De acuerdo Soifong-taicho.-dijo para ella misma.

Después de un rato se fue a una tienda para comprar sus pesos que le dijo su ahora sensei, cuando se los compro, se fue a entrenar a algún sitio tranquilo, corriendo.

Hinamori: Me tengo que hacer fuerte, para callar las bocas de Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, Hisagui, Kira y Renji. –pensó, mientras que corría.

Hinamori no se dio cuenta que era observada por dos personas, que eran nada menos que Yamamoto y Soifong.

Yamamoto: Se esta esforzando mucho, para hacerse mas fuerte, ¿entonces que le paso para quererse cambiar de escuadrón? –pregunto a Soifong.

Soifong: Paso comandante, que los que considera amigos, la traicionaron, el capitán Hitsugaya y la teniente Matsumoto rompieron su amistad por que ella era débil y los tenientes, Kira, Renji y Hisagui estuvieron hablando a sus espaldas y ella les oyó, decir que eran sus amigos, por que les daba pena.-le explico al comandante.

Yamamoto: Entiendo, Soifong-taicho, espero que te vaya bien tu entrenamiento con ella, por que lo necesita que vaya bien para mejor sus habilidades, ¿si puedes ayúdala a conseguir el bankai?-la sugerio.

Soifong: De acuerdo comandante.-dijo simplemente.

Después tanto como Soifong y Yamamoto se fueron de allí, para estar en sus respectivos escuadrones.

Hinamori estuvo un buen rato mas, cuando termino de correr, estiro un poco y se fue a su casa para comer y dormir hasta mañana.


	2. Chapter 2

Lo siento por haber tardado un poco es que estaba ocupado con los estudios y estaba pensando como continuarlo, ya que no sabia si os gustaria o no ya que lo he publicado en narutouchiha y la pagina de forosdz, pero nadie me respondio, una pequeña aclaracion, Ichigo en esta historia no hizo el getsuga tensho final ni el mugetsu, a lo que me refiero no perdio sus poderes de shiinigami, si quereis que esta historia tenga algun lemon o lime, decirmelo, no tengo ningun problema en hacerlo, pero si no me decis nada es que no quereis, espero que os guste.

Capitulo 2:

Al día siguiente Hinamori se despertó con todos los músculos con agujetas y casi no se podía moverse por eso, al final se consiguió levantar y se fue a la cocina para tomarse agua con azúcar para que se le quitaran un poco las agujetas, después fue a darse una ducha rápida para ir al escuadrón numero 13 para hablar con Rukia Kuchiki para ponerse al tanto de la reunión de tenientes que ayer no fue.

Por el camino vio que Renji, Kira, Hisagui y Matsumoto que iban caminando en forma de s por que volvían de un bar de beber, Hinamori pasó completamente de ellos y los esquivo usando el shumpo y llego al treceavo escuadrón, mas rápido así, cuando llego, un chico que hacia guardia la vio.

Guardia: ¿Quería usted algo, Hinamori-fukaicho?

Hinamori: ¿esta ya Rukia-fukaicho dentro del escuadrón?

Guardia: Si, Hinamori-fukaicho, ¿la aviso que esta aquí?

Hinamori: No hace falta, iré yo, gracias.-le agradeció mientras andaba hacia la oficina de Rukia.

Guardia: De nada, Hinamori-fukaicho.

Hinamori fue a la oficina de Rukia y cuando llego llamo a la puerta.

Rukia: Adelante.

Hinamori entro y dijo: Buenos días, Rukia, ¿Cómo estas?-saludo y pregunto con alegría cuando entro.

Rukia: Hola Hinamori, estoy muy bien, ¿y tu?-pregunto contenta.

Hinamori: Muy bien, Rukia, ¿me puedes ponerme al tanto de la reunión de ayer?

Rukia: Claro, ¿pero antes me podías decir que te paso ayer?

Hinamori: Si, ¿ayer como reaccionaron, Matsumoto, Renji, Kira y Hisagui, cuando no fui?

Rukia: Pues como siempre, decían que te echaban de menos por no ir tu a la reunión.

Hinamori se enfureció por eso, ya que ellos eran una panda de falsos y decidió contarle a Rukia lo que hicieron ellos el otro día.

Hinamori: Rukia, ellos tienen la culpa que no fuera ayer.-dijo simplemente.

Rukia: ¿Por qué lo dices, Hinamori?-pregunto muy extrañada.

Hinamori: Muy sencillo, Rukia, Matsumoto, dijo que no quería saber nada de mi, por ser demasiado débil, los otros, dijeron que eran mis amigos por pena.

Rukia: Serán, Hinamori, si necesitas ayuda en algo dímelo, que te ayudare gustosa.-dijo controlándose para no decir palabras malsonantes delante de Hinamori.

Hinamori: Gracias, por ofrecerte para ayudarme, Rukia, pero Soifong-Taicho, me esta entrenando para ser mas fuerte.

Rukia: OK, ¿en serio te esta entrenando Soifon-Taicho?

Hinamori asintió diciendo que si con la cabeza.

Rukia: Hinamori, no se si seré de gran ayuda, pero cualquier cosa que necesites, dímelo.

Hinamori: OK, Si necesito algo te avisare, ¿Dime que se hablo en la reunión?

Rukia le empezó a contar la reunión de ayer y termino al cabo de un rato.

Hinamori: Gracias por tenerme al tanto, Rukia, me tengo que ir tengo que ponerme con el papeleo de esta semana.-dijo ya que la gustaba terminar con el papeleo lo antes posible para tener el resto de la semana libre.

Rukia: Entiendo, Hinamori, también cuando terminemos con el papeleo, me gustaría también entrenar contigo, solo nosotras dos.

Hinamori: OK, Rukia, tambien me gustaría entrenar contigo.-dijo sonriéndola.

Rukia: Hasta luego, Hinamori.-dijo despidiéndose de ella.

Hinamori: Hasta luego, Rukia.-devolvió la despedida y después se marcho.

Rukia: Esta os lo devuelvo, como podéis jugar con los sentimientos de una chica tan buena como Hinamori.-pensó cuando su amiga se fue.

Hinamori se iba a su escuadrón, cuando se encontró con Yachiru que iba corriendo, por que le había hecho una trastada a Ikkaku, para que este no la cogiera.

Cuando Yachiru vio a Hinamori corrió hacia ella para que la protegiera, ya que Kenpachi estaba molestando a Byakuya Kuchiki para luchar contra el.

Hinamori vio que Yachiru corría hacia ella mientras que la perseguía Ikkaku, así que se paro abrió sus brazos ya que Yachiru salto hacia el cuerpo de ella, que la cogio al vuelo.

Hinamori: ¿Que le has hecho ya a Ikkaku-san?-pregunto tiernamente a Yachiru.

Ikkaku: Esto es lo que me hizo Hinamori-fukaicho.-dijo enseñando su calva que esta pintarrajeada y ponía darme una colleja que se lo puso Yuminchika a el pero lo que estaba garabateado era de Yachiru.

Hinamori: Yachiru-Chan, no le pintes la calva a Ikkaku-san, Ikkaku-san, creó que tambien te la pintado Yuminchika-san ya que tienes algo escrito en ella.

Ikkaku: Eh, maldito Yuminchika esta me las pagara.-dijo yéndose para buscar a Yuminika.

Yachiru: Gracias por ayudarme, Momo-Chan.-la agradeció.

Hinamori: De nada, Yachiru-Chan, puedes seguir jugando por ahí.-dijo poniéndola en el suelo.

Yachiru: Si, Momo-Chan.-dijo abrazándola y dándola un beso en la mejilla ya que Hinamori estaba agachada para estar a la misma altura que la niña.

Hinamori correspondió al abrazo de la niña, y la dio un beso en la mejilla. Y después la dijo diviértete, después siguió con su camino.

Pero lo que no sabía ella, fue que la vio Soifong, junto con Yoruichi que esa situación la encontraron muy tierna y adorable, mientras pensaban que ella iba a ser una gran madre.

Yoruichi: Parece que no ha cambiado para el resto de personas, solamente con la que ha hecho daño, ¿no crees Soifong?

Soifong: Pienso lo mismo, Yoruichi-Sama, ¿Kurosaki entonces ha aceptado ser el capitán del quinto escuadrón?

Yoruichi: Si aceptado, además que sus hermanas vendrán a la sociedad de almas junto el y su padre ya que Ishin Kurosaki aceptado ser capitán del tercer escuadrón.

Soifong: Entiendo, Yoruichi-Sama.

Yoruichi: Soifong, ¿hoy entrenaras con Hinamori?-pregunto con curiosidad.

Soifong: Si termina con el papeleo esta tarde, si, pero el de esta semana es un poco largo.

Yoruichi: OK, Ichigo, esta por aquí, le mandare a que la ayude para que se vaya acostumbrando a hacerlo.

Soifong: OK, Yoruichi-Sama, vamos a entrenar un poco nosotras.-dijo para irse a entrenar con ella.

Pero cuando se iban a ir, notaron un repentino aumento de poder espiritual de Hinamori, se acercan rápidamente al comprobar que Hinamori estaba con Renji que se iba acercándose a ella, esta vez no hacia eses , ya que le pillo su capitan y del susto se le paso toda la borrachera.

Hinamori: ¿Que es lo que quieres Abarai?-pregunto con mucho enfado.

Renji: Hola Hinamori, ¿me podrías ayudar a dar esta tarde una sesión de Kidoh en mi división?

Hinamori: No.-dijo secamente.

Renji: Vamos Hinamori, somos amigos.-dijo cínicamente.

Hinamori: Amigos dices, Abarai, creo recordar que solamente decías que eras mi amigo por pena.-dijo aguantando por poco las ganas de atacarle.

Renji se sorprendió mucho por lo que dijo ella y dijo: Pero hazlo como favor.-dijo con su cinismo.

Ahí no aguanto más Hinamori y no contuvo las ganas de atacarle.

Hinamori: Hajike Tobiume.-grito atacando a Renji con una bola de fuego.

Renji lo esquivo por los pelos saltando hacia arriba, pero lo que no espero que Hinamori lo predigiera ya Hinamori grito.

Hinamori: Bakudo 61: Rikojokoro.-grito inmovilizando a Renji por la cintura haciéndole caer contra el suelo.

Cuando estaba llegando al suelo Hinamori le soltó una patada en la parte mas noble de un hombre.

Renji se retorció de puro dolor, mientras Hinamori dijo: Renji, no somos amigos, ya que no tengo el mismo concepto de la amistad y no voy a dar ninguna sesión de Kidoh en tu escuadrón, por que no es mi división.-dijo antes de desaparecer de allí con un shumpo.

Eso lo vieron Soifong, Yoruichi y Ichigo, ya que Ichigo, cuando se iba a meter le pararon y le pusieron la mano en la boca para que no emitiera ningún sonido.

Cuando Hinamori se fue ellos también se fueron y cuando a Ichigo le soltaron y le destaparon la boca, se empezó a reírse de Renji, ya que había sido derrotado por una chica demasiado fácil y por el dolor ajeno de el.

Soifong y Yoruichi también sonreían pero de orgullo ya que Hinamori se defendió bastante bien y que dio su merecido a Renji.

Yoruichi: Ichigo, ¿Qué te parece como lucha tu teniente?-le pregunto con curiosidad para ver como respondía el.

Ichigo: Bastante bien, gano a Renji demasiado fácil, por que no se espero que ella le atacara así.

Soifong: Exactamente Kurosaki, de ella dicen que es la teniente más debil de las trece divisiones, pero has comprobado por que es una de las mejores en Kidoh, pero no tiene las demás cualidades demasiado desarrolladas, pero es una de las tenientes mas capacitadas.-explico a Ichigo, además de estar orgullosa de su pupila.

Ichigo: Entiendo, Soifong-san, espero que ella me enseñe Kidoh, ya que no se nada.

Soifong: No te preocupes ella te enseñara, ya que es muy buena enseñando, Kurosaki, no dejes que se acerquen demasiado a ella, Hitsugaya-Taicho, Matsumoto-Fukaicho, Renji, Kira, Hisagi-Fukaichos, ya que ellos rompieron su amistad con ella los dos primeros, y los demás dijeron a sus espaldas que eran sus amigos por pena.

Ichigo: Entiendo...-le interrumpio Yoruichi.

Yoruichi: Ichigo, ayúdala con el papeleo de esta semana, para que sepas a lo que te espera.

Ichigo: Claro, lo are, ¿se dividen el papeleo tenientes y capitanes?

Soifong: La mayoría lo hacen, Kurosaki, para tener ambos mas tiempo libre.

Ichigo: OK, la iré ayudar ahora mismo.-dijo desapareciendo con el shumpo.

Yoruichi: Entremos Soifong.-dijo poniéndose en posición de pelea, para entrenar.

Soifong: Claro-Yoruichi-Sama.-dijo poniéndose ella también posición de combate para empezar a entrenar.


	3. Chapter 3

Siento haber tardado un poco estaba algo ocupado por los estudios, ahora contestare algunos reviews.

laenamoradaa siento desilusionarte pero no va haber ichiruki, excepto momentos de amistad entre ellos, yo no soy de ichiruki for ever, me gusta mas el ichihime, aunque el ichiruki me guste.

no se si lo sabes, pero soy un hombre no mujer.

y a todos los demas me me encanta que os guste este fic, por que cuando lo subi a forosdz y a narutouchiha, no me comentaron por eso estoy tardando en escribirlos, ya que lo abandone un poco, por la falta de comentarios, hasta que lo subi aqui, ya se vera si hay triangulo amoroso.

espero que os guste este capitulo, que acabo de hacer, espero subir el siguiente el domingo o antes o eso espero.

Capitulo 3:

Ichigo fue ayudar a Hinamori, después de seguir el poder espiritual de ella y se acerco a ella con el shumpo, asustándola, cuando apareció al lado suya.

Ichigo: Lo siento Hinamori, ¿te ayudo con el papeleo?

Hinamori: ¿Estas seguro hay mucho papeleo, Kurosaki-Kun, no creo que te interese mucho?-pregunto muy confusa ya que no se esperaba eso.

Ichigo: Insito, no hay problemas, además, Hinamori, a partir de mañana seré tu capitán, ya que soy el capitán de la quinta división, me tendré que acostumbrarme al papeleo.

Hinamori: Entonces, si, Kurosaki-Taicho.-dijo cediendo ya que Ichigo se tendría que habitar al papeleo.

Ichigo y Hinamori siguieron por su camino, hasta llegar al cuartel de la quinta división, cuando iban a entrar dentro escucharon un grito y era que Hitsugaya estaba gritando a Matsumoto, por algo que ella hizo, pero Hinamori e Ichigo lo ignoraron y entraron dentro.

Hinamori e Ichigo se acomodaron, para empezar a revisar y firmar el papeleo, leyendo con detenimiento, lo que ponía en las hojas, para saber exactamente que firmaban, cuando Ichigo leyó una hoja que ponía.

Ichigo: Hinamori, dentro de dos días, tienes una misión con Hitsugaya, al mundo humano, lo pone obligatorio y es pedido expresamente por Yamamoto.-dijo preocupado por la reacción de ella.

Hinamori: Si no hay mas remedio, lo are.-dijo sin darle mucha importancia y siguiendo con el papeleo.

Ichigo: OK, Hinamori.-dijo volviendo a su función.

Al cabo de un buen rato terminaron por fin con el papeleo, se levantaron, y se estiraron un poco ya que estuvieron demasiado tiempo sentados pero a Ichigo le dolía un poco los hombros ya que no estaba acostumbrado a estar escribiendo tanto tiempo seguido sin un descanso, igual que a Hinamori, por el peso de sus pesas, Ichigo se dio cuenta que a ella le dolía los hombros.

Ichigo: ¿Hinamori-san, ¿Quieres que te de un masaje en los hombros?

Hinamori: Si, te lo agradecería mucho, Kurosaki-Taicho.

Ichigo: Acércate, Hinamori, para poder dártelo.-la dijo.

Hinamori se acerco a su capitán para que este la diera un masaje en sus hombros.

Ichigo empezó a darla un masaje en los hombros, con delicadeza, pero ejercíenciendo la suficiente fuerza para no hacerla daño, ya que Ichigo estaba acostumbrado a dar masaje a sus hermanas.

Hinamori: Kurosaki-Taicho, das muy buenos masajes.-dijo totalmente relajada.

Ichigo: Estoy muy acostumbrado ya que a veces se lo doy a mis hermanas mellizas (o gemelas no se, los hermanos hermanas gemelas no se diferencian tan bien y también se dirían en vez en cuando soy mas guapa que tu, yo digo que son mellizas, si estoy equivocado corregirme)

Hinamori: Pues se nota mucho que has practicado con ellas.

Ichigo: pues si, Hinamori.

Ichigo continuo un poco mas dándola el masaje cuando termino Hinamori volvió a su sitio, pero cuando volvió a su sitio abrieron la puerta.

Yuzu: Hola hermano, papa, me había dicho que estabas aquí con tu teniente.-dijo dejando sobre la mesa una bandeja de bolas de arroz con cuidado de no desordenar ningún papel.

Ichigo: Gracias, Yuzu, coge alguna, hermana y tú también Hinamori.-dijo a su hermana y a su teniente.

Yuzu: No me apetece, Ichi-ni.

Hinamori cogio una y se la comió, después cogio otra y se la comió, para dejarle las otras dos que quedaban para Ichigo.

Hinamori: Están muy buenas, Yuzu-Chan.-alabo a la pequeña.

Yuzu: Gracias, Hinamori-Chan.-dijo sonriéndola.

Ichigo se comió las otras dos restantes y se ofreció a llevar a su hermana a su casa.

Ichigo: ¿quieres que te lleve a casa con el viejo?-pregunto.

Yuzu: No, Ichi-ni, quiero dar una vuelta para conocer mejor este lugar, pero quiero que me acompañes.

Ichigo: De acuerdo, Yuzu, ¿Hinamori, ya no hay papelo no?

Hinamori: No, Kurosaki-Taicho, yo me voy a entrenar con Soifong-Taicho y con Yoruichi-sama.

Ichigo: De acuerdo, Hinamori, te puedes, yo me voy con mi hermana, ahora que me acuerdo, Hinamori, ¿me enseñarías Kidoh?-la pregunto acordándose de repente.

Hinamori: Claro, Taicho, cuando usted quiera.

Ichigo: OK, mañana a las 10 aquí, Hinamori.-dijo sonriéndola antes de irse con su hermana.

Hinamori se fue después de sentir el poder espiritual de Soifong y Yoruichi y se fue con ellas a entrenar.

Cuando llego vio que ellas estaban descansando un poco.

Hinamori: Buenas tardes, Soifong-Taicho, Yoruichi-sama.

Yoruichi y Soifong: Buenas tardes, Hinamori.

Hinamori: Soifong-Taicho, ¿comenzamos con el entrenamiento?-pregunto con algo de impaciencia.

Soifong: Espere, Hinamori, que nosotras descansemos un poco.-dijo antes de beber un poco de agua ya que ellas han estado varias horas entrenando y acaban de ponerse a descansar.

Hinamori: Hai, Soifong-Taicho, sentándose al lado de ellas.

Yoruichi: Hinamori, nosotras vimos junto a Ichigo, como derrotaste a Renji, lo hiciste muy bien.

Hinamori: Gracias, Yoruichi-Sama.-dijo totalmente alagada.

Soifong: Pero a la próxima no se volverá a confiarse de que eres débil.-aclaro ella.

Hinamori: Me lo imagino, Soifong-Taicho, pero ya no presumirá de hombría durante un tiempo.

Eso hizo se empezaran a reírse, por lo que dijo Hinamori, que duro minutos, ellas ahora estaban sonrojadas por la risa, cuando llego allí, Byakuya Kuchiki.

Byakuya: Hinamori-Fukaicho, a la próxima vez, que derrote a mi teniente, no le suelte una patada a la entrepierna, no quiero oír sus quejas.-la pidió ignorando a Soifong y a Yoruichi.

Hinamori: Kuchiki-Taicho, lo tendré en cuenta.-contesto al capitán.

Byakuya asintió pero se iba a marchar cuando Yoruichi le abrazo por los hombros y le dijo.

Yoruichi: Byakuya-boy, no seas tan amargado, quédate con nosotras para entrenar.

Byakuya: Déjame, Yoruichi, tengo ahora practica con mis subordinados de Kidoh, ya que mi teniente es un inútil en el.

Hinamori: Disculpe, Byakuya-Taicho, pero Abarai-Fukaicho, buscaba a alguien para no darla el.-le explico al capitán.

Byakuya: Me lo imaginaba, Hinamori-Fukaicho, se lo que le hicieron Hinamori-Fukaicho, ya que me lo contó Renji cuando me lo encontré ebrio, contándoselo a la teniente del décimo escuadrón, no les haga caso ya que usted es una teniente responsable, que durante mucho tiempo ha tenido que hacer muchas cosas en poco tiempo y eso a usted no la ha dejado casi sin tiempo para entrenar, espero que la próxima vez derrotes a mi teniente teniendo el Bankai.-relato a Hinamori.

Hinamori: Por supuesto, Kuchiki-Taicho.- dijo alabado por el frío capitán.

Byakuya asintió y esta vez desapareció para ir a su escuadrón para dar la práctica de Kidoh.

Soifong: No me lo esperaba eso de el.-dijo sorprendida.

Yoruichi: Ni yo tampoco, Soifong, Hinamori entrenemos.-dijo a la teniente.

Ellas empezaron el entrenamiento, enseñando a Hinamori como ellas luchaban, enseñándola movimientos, eso le duro toda la tarde con algunos descansos.

Con Ichigo.

Ichigo estaban dando una vuelta con su Hermana conociendo el lugar algo mejor, se pararon en algún puesto de comida, empezaron a probar la comida, cuando Ichigo lo iba a probar llego su padre junto a su hermana Karin y le quito lo que iba a probar su hijo mayor y se lo comió el.

Ichigo: Viejo, eso es mío.-dijo lanzándose a por para hacerle una llave por tal atrevimiento.

Ishin: No le das un poco a tu padre.

Ichigo: Pues pídelo, que no te cuesta nada.-le contesto.

(Esta conversación la tengo cuando mi padre me quita algo de comer que me iba a comer yo junto al feo de mi gemelo, que también se lo quita)

Yuzu: Papa, hermano, la gente os esta mirando raro.-dijo a sus familiares.

Ichigo e Ishin pararon de dar el espectáculo y cogieron a sus hermanas y fueron para su casa usando el shumpo, para tener privacidad a parte que había que acomodar sus pertenencias que trajeron del mundo humano.

Cuando llegaron entraron dentro e Ishin dijo.

Ishin: Bueno mis niñas vamos a seguir colocando nuestras cosas, Ichigo vete a tu casa y colócala.-dijo primero a sus hijas y después a su hijo.

Ichigo: Yo ya la tengo colocada, viejo, me iré a entrenar un rato, vendré a la hora de la cena.-dijo mientras salía por la puerta, mientras pensaba, necesito poner una caldera para la calefacción y para el ACS (Agua caliente sanitaria)

Ishin: Como es posible que la hayas colocado tan rápido.-pensó mientras iba a colocar sus pertenencias.

Las mellizas se pusieron a colocar también sus pertenecías, Yuzu paro al cabo de un rato de colocarlas para empezar a preparar la cena ya que iba ha preparle el plato preferido de su hermano.

Con Ichigo.

Ichigo fue a entrenar a un claro cerca de donde estaban entrenando Hinamori, Soifong y Yoruichi, Ichigo entreno sus movimientos para ser más rápido en el shikai para no depender tanto del bankai, hasta que llego la hora de la cena, que fue a su casa para ducharse.

Ichigo: Ya estoy, Orihime.-dijo cuando entro a su casa.

Orihime: Hola Ichigo.-dijo mientras iba a recibirle.

Ichigo: Orihime, me voy a darme una ducha, antes de irnos donde mi padre.-dijo antes de besarla en los labios.

Orihime correspondió al beso.

Orihime: Me llamo antes tu hermana para decírmelo,-dijo entre beso y beso.

Ichigo: OK, me voy a duchar por que si no, no llegamos a tiempo.-dijo antes de darla el ultimo beso, antes de irse a duchar.

Orihime: Claro, cariño, vete a duchar yo terminare el postre que estoy haciendo.-dijo yendo para la cocina.

Ichigo se fue al baño para darse una ducha rápida, ya que no tenia caldera, pero si tenia un calentador antiguo, pero no iba del todo bien.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Ichigo salio del servicio y fue a la cocina que estaba su novia terminado de preparar el postre y se dedico a observarla la belleza que tenia hasta que termino de prepararlo.

Orihime: Ya esta.-dijo muy contenta por terminarlo.

Ichigo: Si, Orihime, ¿nos vamos?

Orihime: Si vámonos, pero usa el shumpo.-decía mientras le ponía un plástico para que no se saliera y lo metió en una bolsa y después fue con Ichigo.

Cuando Orihime llego a el le abrazo por el brazo y Ichigo desapareció con el shumpo hacia la casa del padre de el.


	4. Chapter 4

Lo siento dije el domingo y lo he subido un miércoles lo que pasa que me quede en blanco hasta ayer y hoy por la mañana lo termine, espero que os guste, pero antes Vicky-chan16, gracias por el alago de que escribo bien siendo un hombre.

Espero que os guste este capitulo, advertencia en este capitulo contiene lemon, que es el primero que hago de una pareja, decirme en que puedo mejorarlo.

CAPITULO 4:

Cuando llegaron a casa de su padre Ichigo llamo a la puerta que abrió su hermana Karin.

Karin: Buenas noches, hermano, Orihime, ya han llegado viejo.-primero saludo a su hermano y cuñada y después le grito a su padre, pero después de decirlo se aparto por que ya sabia que seguía.

Ishin: Llegáis tarde, Ichigo.-grito mientras estaba en el aire para darle una patada aérea.

Como Ichigo lo suponía espero a que se acercara su padre para darle una doble patada voladora en el pecho para estrellarle en la pared.

Ichigo: No puedes saludar de una manera más normal, por un día.-le recrimino su hijo.

Ishin: Estoy orgulloso de ti, hijo, por golpear a tu hermoso padre en el aire, ¿Verdad Masaki?-primero le dijo a su hijo y después fue al póster de su mujer para decírselo al póster.

Karin: Lo siento Orihime por ver esto, pero esos dos no cambian.-le dijo a su cuñada.

Yuzu: Ya esta preparada la comida.-dijo a los demás.

Ichigo: Ah, Orihime, protege el pan, por que mi viejo te lo quitara si te descuidas.-advirtió a su novia.

(Lo que Hare yo, cuando tenga novia y se la presente a mis padres)

Ishin: No digas mentiras, yo no le robo el pan a nadie.-dijo sentado en la mesa.

Ichigo: Si lo que digas, viejo.-dijo mientras retiraba una silla para que se sentara allí su novia y después se sentó enfrente de su novia.

Orihime vio como protegían el pan, Karin e Ichigo de las garras de su padre, pero pensó que hay que darle una oportunidad a Ishin.

Mientras transcurría la cena, Ichigo se despisto un momento para observar la belleza de su novia, pero su padre aprovecho para quitarle el pan después volvió a comer pero al coger el trozo que tenia se dio cuenta que no estaba.

Ichigo: Ya me has birlado el pan viejo.-le recrimino.

Ishin: ¿Yo? Pero que cosas dices.-dijo haciéndose el loco.

Ichigo: Se que fuiste tu, viejo y no le quites el pan a Karin.-le dijo al verle quitarle el pan a su hermana ya que estaba despistada viendo la discusión.

Karin: No me birles el pan, viejo.-dijo golpeándole en la mano.

Así termino la discusión y volvieron a cenar ellos ya que Yuzu y Orihime no dejaron de comer, en una que se descuido Ishin, Ichigo le quito el pan y lo partió en dos para dárselo a su hermana Karin que no se dio cuenta en toda la cena, hasta que llego la hora del postre.

Yuzu hizo arroz con leche y Orihime hizo una caseta de jengibre y unas natillas.

Ichigo: ponerme un poco de cada, para probarlo todo.-les pidió a su novia y hermana.

Ishin: Yo solamente quiero arroz con leche.

Karin: Yo igual que Ichi-ni.

Yuzu y Orihime: De acuerdo.-dijeron mientras iban a servir los postres, para ellas primero y para el resto después y después lo llevaron a la mesa.

Todos empezaron a comer su parte de postre en silencio ya que estaban muy buenos y cuando acabaron alabaron por la comida a Yuzu y los postres a Yuzu y a Orihime.

Karin: Yuzu, Orihime, estaban muy buenos los postres.-felicito a ellas.

Ishin: Tiene mucha razón Karin, chicas.

Ichigo: Todo estaba muy bueno, la comida y el postre, Yuzu, cariño.-dijo mientras se levantaba a dar un beso en la mejilla de su hermana y un beso a su novia en la mejilla.

Yuzu y Orihime: Gracias.-agradecieron.

Estuvieron un rato Ichigo y Orihime, charlando con su familia, Karin escondió los postres que sobraron para ella, su hermana, de las garras de su padre.

Ichigo cuando se iban a ir se despidió de sus hermanas con un beso en la mejilla, su padre se despidió de el con una patada que paro Ichigo y devolvió a su padre, mientras que Orihime se despedía de sus cuñadas con un beso en la mejilla, después se despidió de su suegro con un beso en la mejilla también.

Ichigo e Orihime: Hasta mañana.-se despidieron antes de desaparece con el shumpo para llegar a su casa.

(No se si pongo la advertencia muy pronto, pero bueno, ha partir de aquí habrá lemon, mentes sensibles, menores de edad o los que se quieran saltar hasta que acabe la advertencia.)

Cuando entraron dentro de su casa empezaron a besarse apasionadamente, mientras que Ichigo uso el shumpo para aparecer en su habitación para dejar encima de la cama a Orihime mientras la seguía besándola apasionadamente, mientras el la quitaba la parte de arriba y acariciaba el cuerpo de ella cuando la desnudaba, igual que Orihime pero ella la espalda.

Después de un rato Ichigo rompió el beso, con su novia y empezó a bajar repartiendo pequeños besos por el cuello de su novia mientras le acariciaba los senos de ella, siguió bajando mas hasta quedarse un buen rato besando, lamiendo y mordisqueando suavemente los senos de ella incluido sus pezones, después bajo con su lengua por el vientre de ella y lamió toda la zona del vientre mientras el le quitaba la parte de abajo a ella y cuando lo hizo puso su mano en la vagina de Orihime.

Ichigo: Estas muy húmeda, Orihime.-dijo con la voz algo ronca.

Orihime aprovecho y sujeto a su novio por los hombros y le hizo girar para ella estar arriba, ella se quedo sentada sobre la entrepierna de Ichigo.

Orihime: Y tu estas duro como una roca, Ichigo.-dijo con una sonrisa lujuriosa.

Ichigo: Si estoy duro como una roca, por lo sexy que eres, Orihime.-dijo mientras se incorporaba y empezó ha acariciar los senos de ella.

Orihime: Gracias, Ichigo, pero te quiero dentro de mi.-dijo echando su cabeza hacia delante para susurrárselo al oído a su novio.

Ichigo: Claro, Hime.-dijo retirando un poco a Orihime para quitarse el los pantalones y los calzoncillos para sacar su hombría.

Orihime se puso de pie como su novio, le abrazo por el cuello mientras le besaba apasionadamente, Ichigo entendió en que posición quería su novia para tener sexo.

Así que Ichigo cogio por la cintura a Orihime elevándola el se sentó en el borde de la cama y la penetro despacio no por que la fuera a doler, sino para que durara mas la pasión entre ellos.

Cuando Ichigo la penetro profundamente y con todo su pene metido totalmente en ella, como tenia sus manos en la cintura de ella, la elevo mientras el se levantaba, y continuo su penetración a un ritmo lento.

Orihime: Ahhh, Ichigo, hazlo mas rápido, por favor.-pidió con ganas que su novio fuera más rápido.

Ichigo aumento la velocidad eso hizo que gimiera mas fuerte su novia, pero cada varios minutos su novia le pedía que fuera mas rápido y el gustoso lo cumplía, mientras la penetraba el la besaba apasionadamente, que gustosamente ella correspondía.

Cuando Ichigo se canso de la posición esa, puso a Orihime sobre el encima de la cama ya que Ichigo esta tumbado boca arriba, Orihime empezó a cabalgarle con mucha rapidez ya que quería hacer corredse a Ichigo y a ella misma.

A los pocos minutos ellos se corrieron a la vez, tras un fuerte gruñido de Ichigo y de Orihime un gran gemido, después descansaron un poco.

Orihime: Cada vez lo haces mejor, Ichigo.-le dijo besándole en la mejilla.

Ichigo: Si, tú también has mejorado, cariño.-dijo besándola en los labios.

Orihime: Ok, pero me apetece volverlo hacer, Ichigo.-le dijo coqueta.

Ichigo e Orihime volvieron a tener sexo, que le duro un par de horas.

(Final de la advertencia de lemon)

Pero lo que no sabían es que Hinamori les vio antes de que ellos se corrieran la primera vez, ya que oía ruidos extraños y quería ver que era lo que pasaba, pero cuando vio a su capitán y a la novia de el haciendo eso, se fue corriendo por la vergüenza de ver así a su capitán.


End file.
